Alphabet Soup
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: Current Entry: "'Are you sure we should be doing this right now, Shawn?" Busy though she may be, Juliet manages to get the words out." Because everything, even love, can be alphabetized, darlings!
1. Proposal

**A/N: New idea! For this collection of one shots, I've decided to do little stories with no prompts. But, of course, there is a catch. Anyone want to guess? The title might have given it away, but let's see how ya'll do!**

**Disclaimer: Foolz, Psych ain't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K<strong>

* * *

><p>Ask anyone- Shawn Spencer was a man with some eccentricities. Because of her close relationship with the man, Juliet thought she knew this better than anyone.<p>

_Case in point_, Jules mused as she walked into work that day.

Down on his knees, in the middle of the bull pen, Shawn Spencer, the psychic detective extraordinaire, pineapple lover, and man with a self-claimed aversion to fancy clothes, was waiting, wearing an extremely expensive-looking suit. Everyone in the room that passed was throwing Shawn odd looks, all clearly confused by his behavior.

"Freak has been sitting there like that for nearly an hour, O'Hara," Juliet's partner whispered to her as he walked by. Gracefully elbowing Carlton in the side, Juliet proceeded to her desk, suppressing a smile.

"Hey Shawn," Juliet nodded to the man, who just so happened to be kneeling by her desk.

"I need to talk to you!" Juliet was slightly bemused as she watched Shawn seemingly shake himself to alertness. Kneeling apparently wasn't very comfortable, and she watched as he got up slowly, rubbing the offended areas.

Latching himself to her hand, Shawn suddenly grabbed Juliet and began tugging her towards a deserted conference room.

"Manhandling really isn't the way to a girl's heart, Shawn," Juliet gasped, rubbing her wrist once they were in the empty room and Shawn had let go of her hand.

"Nevertheless, it doesn't hurt," Shawn smiled, but something in it was off, and Juliet studied him until it occurred to her.

Of all things, why would her boyfriend look so...nervous?

"Please Shawn, just tell me what's going on, I should really get back to work!"

Quiet now, the man began to pace, and Juliet only kept her patience for a few more seconds. "Really, Shawn, spit it out!" Juliet exclaimed. She was beginning to get a little annoyed.

That got Shawn's attention, finally, and as he paused in front of her, kneeling once more, he spoke. "Usually I'm so much smoother- wouldn't you agree? Virginia Wolfe would have been proud of my eloquence, right?" Wary now, Juliet realized that Shawn seemed to be pleading with her, or else justifying his odd behavior.

"Xanax might be helpful..." Shawn muttered to himself, and Juliet's eyebrows rose. Yes, she could clearly see that Shawn seemed to be getting more anxious as time went by, and so she knelt in front of him now too, placing her hands on his. Zipping his eyes up to Juliet's, Shawn's nervousness seemed to fade a little at her touch.

"Alright, Jules, what I'm trying to say is..." Breathtakingly, here, Shawn reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little box. "Can you marry me, Juliet? Damn- I mean _will _you marry me; that's how it is in the movies, right?"

Even with her shock, Juliet managed a little laugh. Frozen to the spot, Shawn stared up at her, the box now open and displaying a brilliant ring.

"God yes, Shawn." Half-laughing and half crying now, Shawn slipped the ring onto her finger, and they rose, kissing.

In fact, the two were so engrossed in the liplock that neither noticed half the station was watching through the windows of the room.

"Just a matter of time, I suppose..." Carlton muttered, but even his usual annoyed mask couldn't hide his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! That was very fun to write, even if it took a while. To tell you now, though I'm sure you've all figured it out at some point, this story will be in chapters. Each sentence will start with a letter of the alphabet, going in successive order (ABCDE...) If you didn't already know that, look over this chapter- you'll see it! Anyway, it was really cool to write, and gave me a challenge with each sentence. <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! Any ideas/suggestions are awesome!**


	2. Burn

**A/N: Yay another alphabet chapter! These honestly are very fun! I've been trying all week to think of something, and like eighty ideas popped into my head, but this one came out.**

**Sorry about some of the words. Actually really just "xanthous" (yellowish in color). It is _much_ harder than you'd think to find an x word that fits. I looked in a dictionary to find this one, and frankly, most of them are weird scientific names. Hmph.**

**I wanted this to be just pure fluff- but I'm not sure if I like it, because there's only a bit of that. Mostly, it's Shules banter-ish stuff.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K<strong>

* * *

><p>As Juliet stood there in the bathroom, she began to love Shawn Spencer even more.<p>

Before, just a few minutes before, it had happened. Cajoling Shawn into accompanying her was a little difficult. Darn near impossible, in fact. Even her promise that they wouldn't need to stay the whole time didn't convince him. "Free food"- these were the words that he finally responded to. "_Gus will be there" _and "free food", actually.

He had finally agreed, so now the two were in Juliet's bathroom, getting ready.

"I cannot _believe_ we're going to be late!" Juliet had hurriedly said, as she put on her makeup. "Kill me- that's what they're going to do, Shawn, they're going to kill me!"

Lazily, Shawn had replied, smiling. "Max- your _ex_-_boyfriend_ Max cares _that_ much about you being on time to his wedding? No way."

One obligatory glare later, Shawn had been back on his feet and, grinning, stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Perfect hair- check. Quippy insults for Max- check."

"Really, Shawn?" She had rolled her eyes, interrupting, then carefully picked up the curling iron. "The wedding starts in an hour! _Usually_-" Very suddenly Juliet had cut off and yelped with pain.

With a grimace, Juliet remembered the incident- she had burned herself while curling her hair, and her finger still hurt now. Xanthous in appearance at that moment, the burn had at first been an angry red.

Yet Shawn noticed.

Zeroing in on her discomfort, he now moved to stand in front of Juliet, gently taking her finger, suddenly quiet, a wan smile on his face.

And suddenly, he pressed his lips softly to the burn. Bemused, Juliet just stared as Shawn grinned at her, straightening and grabbing her other hand.

"C'mon Jules! Don't wanna be late!"

Even through her annoyance and though she was still a little confused, Juliet had to smile in return.

Frankly, Shawn had this easy ability to make her happy wherever they were.

God knows she loved him for it, too.


	3. Make Out

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been over a month since any updates, but you can just blame it on my chemistry homework, deal? Deal.**

**This chapter is...ngh...I'm not sure if I like it. Most of it has no plot except more of Juliet scolding Shawn (I seem to make her do that a lot, huh?) and making out. Hence, the chapter title.**

**Tell me what you think of it, I'd really like to know! And btw, if any of you know some z or x words, I would be appreciative ;)**

**OOH! Last note! Did you guys watch the season 6 premiere? It has been WAY too long since Psych was on TV. I really was a bigger fan of the hangover episode though- it might be my favorite episode of the whole series! What did you all think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+ <strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this right now, Shawn?" Busy though she may be, Juliet manages to get the words out.<p>

Caught up in the moment, apparently, Shawn doesn't answer.

"Did you hear me?" Even now, when Shawn's lips have momentarily left hers, he doesn't answer.

Frantic almost, the pair make their way through the deserted station, heading towards her desk.

"God Shawn, I'm serious!" However, he still doesn't respond, and Juliet is tempted to give it up as a lost cause. In all honesty, she is beginning to get a little distracted as well.

"Jules...Jules, Jules, Jules." Kneeing her a little bit, Shawn pushes Juliet against the hard back of her desk. "Lemme get this straight..." Making out heavily now, it is kind of amazing to Juliet that he can even speak. "Now, even after everyone's left...you still don't feel comfortable with this?"

Offering a grin to her, Shawn leans back now, arms still around her waist. Panting slightly, Juliet returns the smile. "Quiet Shawn," she chastises, because Juliet can't quite believe that they really are alone. "Really, it's just...what if someone finds us?"

Shawn laughs. "That won't happen Jules, I already told you. Unless..." he raises an eyebrow, "you want to stop?"

Valiantly pushing away her hesitation, Juliet smiles as a response, but stops him before he can kiss her again. "With all this, Shawn..." she murmurs, "I really just feel...weird. Xerox machines, couches, desks..." and she motions towards the one they are currently leaned up against.

"Yeah," Shawn agrees, "it's like being in high school again...or a romantic comedy."

Zapping her suddenly with his smile, Shawn leans forward again.

And they've only been kissing for a minute or so when a noise stops them.

"But, Chief, it's not like he actually _does_ anything around here...!"

Chatting on his phone, Lassiter comes around the corner before Shawn and Juliet can change positions.

"Damn it," they hear him mutter, followed closely by the closing of a phone. Even though they are practically right in front of him, Lassiter doesn't notice Shawn and Juliet, still pressed up against each other, doesn't see them until a few seconds later, and then he stops in his tracks.

Frozen in shock, it is a while until any of them can move.

"God...oh my god..." He runs, Lassie literally runs to the door and wrenches it open.

"I think that went well," Shawn says reasonably.

Juliet hits him lightly in response, then goes to check on her partner.


End file.
